


Solder

by valtyr



Category: Marvel (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-26
Updated: 2010-05-26
Packaged: 2017-10-09 17:47:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/89967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/valtyr/pseuds/valtyr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony has Steve's afternoon all planned out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Solder

Tony's called him in three times now, wanting help holding something, or lifting something, or just to look confused and say he couldn't remember why he called for him. It's not like Steve minded helping him out, but he was trying to do laps in the pool - he never got much exercise when he was in Malibu, despite Tony's claims that sex was a complete workout. He had also left wet footprints all over the floor, which gave him vague feelings of guilt. The fourth time Tony yelled for him, he padded in and glared, hands on hips. Tony stared up at him through his goggles for a long moment before waving something small and metallic at him.

"I was hoping you could hold this in place while I solder it," Tony explained brightly. "You don't mind, do you?" Steve sighed, sat down on the floor beside him, and put his hands where he was told to.

"Tony, how do you manage to solder things when I'm not here?" Steve asked, watching his face screw up in concentration.

"Oh, I have... clips and things." Tony said vaguely, and pressed his lips together in the way that meant he was suppressing a smile.

"And you can't use them now because?" Tony turned off the soldering iron and grinned up at him.

"Well... I suppose I could. But then I'd have to think of another reason to keep you wandering in and out dripping wet in tiny shorts, and really, I'm running out of ideas." His tone suggested Steve was quite dense in not having figured it out already, and Steve shook his head.

"Exactly how long were you planning to keep dragging me in here?"

"Indefinitely. Or until you just gave up on the swimming and had sex with me instead. Really, I'm starting to get concerned about your prioritizing skills. They have courses for that, you know. Time management, that kind of thing." Tony put the soldering iron on the table, and then took the board from Steve's hands and tossed it after the iron. Steve noted that the floor had been kept unusually free of debris for one of Tony's projects, and resigned himself to the fact that Tony had got his afternoon all planned out.

Steve wrapped an arm around Tony, and Tony grabbed at him almost frantically, straddling his lap and kissing him urgently. He was hard already, and the way his hips ground against Steve, he was going to last about thirty seconds. Steve grabbed his hips, tried to hold him still, and Tony managed to overbalance them, sprawling out on the floor with a thump.

"Okay, sorry," he said breathlessly, wrapping his arms round Steve's neck, "I've been thinking about this for an hour, and you look amazingly hot..." Steve cut him off with a kiss, and Tony bit at his mouth and grabbed his hair. Steve rolled Tony underneath him, grabbed Tony's wrist and pinned it to the floor.

"Stay still," he said firmly, lifting his hips away from Tony's, trying to regain a measure of control. Tony tugged experimentally at Steve's grip, twisted his hand one way, then the other. Then he pulled harder, bracing his free hand against Steve's chest.

"So if I stay still, will you let go?" He asked in a conversational tone. He wouldn't look at Steve, watching their hands, panting, and Steve felt a little glow of pleasure at having surprised him for a change.

"Maybe." He leaned down and breathed into Tony's ear, and Tony let out a snort of laughter and wriggled, trying to pull free again. Steve squeezed his wrist gently, and Tony groaned and went limp under him. Steve pulled back to look at him, slightly suspicious of this uncharacteristic docility. Tony was still and quiet except for his quick breaths, his eyes shut, lips slightly parted. Steve ran an experimental hand down his ribs; he shivered a little, but didn't move.

"Then, maybe not. If I'd known holding you down had this effect, I would have done it before." Tony glanced up from under his lashes, and turned his wrist slightly.

"You'll have to let go to get my shirt off," he said softly, and his lips curved slightly as Steve looked him over. Steve had to kiss that challenging smirk, brushing their lips together, then he twisted his fingers in the neckline of Tony's shirt and pulled. The thin fabric tore easily, and Tony's eyes widened with glee, but he lay still and let Steve strip him. He lifted his hips enough to let Steve push his jeans down, then melted back against the floor, letting his legs fall open for Steve to settle between them. Steve grabbed his other wrist, held him down, kissed his neck, his cheek, his closed eyelids and Tony just sighed, parting his lips and tilting his head back to invite Steve's mouth.

This passive, willing Tony was very different from the usual Tony, urgent and demanding; it was a strange combination of the familiar and the exotic. Tony responded to his kiss slowly, almost sleepily, and Steve found himself growing rougher, thrusting his tongue deeper, pushing Tony's mouth open wider, and Tony made soft sounds of desire and stroked his tongue against Steve's. Tony was hot against his damp skin, the only coolness the metal of the arc reactor in his chest, the only tension in his lax body his hard cock against Steve's belly. Steve pushed up on his knees to get his cock level with Tony's, and when he pressed them together, the damp fabric of his shorts clinging and dragging, Tony turned his head away to gasp for air.

"Please," he whispered, spreading his legs even wider as Steve rolled his hips, grinding their cocks together through the thin fabric.

"Please what?" Steve said teasingly, stilling. He never got tired of Tony begging for it; could spin it out for hours, sometimes, that lush mouth spinning the most erotic fantasies, coaxing and pleading, but by the glazed look in Tony's eyes, he was barely going to be able to string a sentence together.

"Anything you want. Please..." Steve toyed with ideas for the best use for such a pliant and co-operative Tony, and the sunscreen lying on the table caught his eye; he hadn't left it there, which meant Tony must have moved it. Tony did enjoy planning things. Tony all relaxed, just lying back and taking it; that sounded like a good plan.

"Do you want me to fuck you?" he asked, and Tony shivered under him.

"Oh, yes. Inside me, please." Steve considered, then shifted Tony's wrists above his head and held them with one hand. Tony rolled his head to the side to watch him grab the sunscreen. It was awkward with one hand, but got his fingers good and slippery and dropped the tube on the floor.

"Spread." Tony drew up his knees and Steve shifted back a little, trying to keep his balance without pressing too hard on Tony's wrists. It really didn't help that every time his weight shifted Tony let out shivery little moans, but he managed to slide a finger into Tony, and then a second, watching Tony's face. Tony was incredibly relaxed; usually he was tight and tense with excitement and insisting Steve hurry up, and feeling his fingers press in so smoothly made him want to rush as much as Tony's imperious demands made him want to tease. He drove his fingers in deep, twisting them, and Tony just gave under him, letting him in. He kissed Tony's chest, licked at his nipples and the skin round the arc reactor, working his fingers, and Tony groaned and banged his head against the floor.

"Please, now," he begged and yes, that sounded like a good idea. He peeled his shorts down just enough, got a handful of sunscreen, wetted his cock down, and pushed in fast. Tony made a surprised noise as Steve slid right in; usually Steve took his time, but right now he wasn't in the mood to go slow. Being deep in Tony was always his favourite thing, and now he lifted Tony's hips into his lap and leaned forward, pressing in as deep as he could. Tony was gasping, eyes wide, and Steve grabbed his wrists in both hands and used them for balance so he could take Tony's mouth.

It was slick and hot and wonderful, feeling Tony opening to him above and below, and he broke the kiss so he could look at Tony's wet open mouth and dazed eyes while he fucked him.

Tony, as ever, did not disappoint; his high flush and fever-bright eyes were intensely erotic and Steve wished for a free hand so he could slide his finger between Tony's lips. Just the thought of how Tony would look, pinned down and cheeks hollowed as he sucked... He leaned in, rubbed his cheek against Tony's, took in enough breath to speak.

"Would you like it if I tied you up?" and Tony made a desperate noise, spread his legs even wider, eyes fixed on Steve's face. "I'd like to see you held down, sucking on my fingers, then my cock..."

"Steve, Steve, please, yes," Tony rocked under the force of his thrusts, and his words were strained and gasping. "Please, I need - jerk me off, please..."

Steve looked down, at Tony's cock pressed between their bellies, hard and slick.

"You don't need it. You can come from just this, can't you?" and Tony made a despairing little noise. Steve ground down, cock sliding almost all the way out as he rubbed Tony's cock between them, then thrust back in hard and Tony cried out, struggled against Steve's iron grip, then slumped helplessly back down, eyes fluttering shut again. Steve pressed a kiss to his shoulder, wet and sloppy, then bit down on the curve of muscle there. He thought of Tony wandering round the house, rubbing idly at his hickeys, and bit him again, higher on his neck; they weren't leaving Malibu for days, after all.

Tony started to beg in earnest then, as Steve methodically marked his neck and shoulders, trailing down his chest until he closed his mouth round a nipple and sucked hard. That tipped Tony over the edge; he came with choked gasps, shaking his head from side to side, and Steve caught his breath at the feel of it around him, pushed in hard and fast against the grip of Tony's body, and it was only moments before he was coming too, face buried in Tony's neck as Tony muttered encouragingly to him. He collapsed ungracefully over Tony, releasing his grip in favour of propping himself enough so as not to crush his lover. Tony was staring at his reddened wrists as if the secret of perpetual motion was printed on them, and Steve felt a twinge of guilt. He pulled himself free of Tony' body and slipped an arm under him, pulling them close together, pressing a kiss into sweat-damp hair. Tony tilted his head back, looked up at him.

"You've been holding out on me," he accused in a lazy, sated voice. Steve laughed and rubbed his thumb over Tony's cheek.

"So have you."

"These are not comparable cases. I am infamous for being a kinky bastard, and you are not. Also, this floor? Very uncomfortable." Tony angled a look at him from under his lashes, and Steve had no trouble interpreting a demand to be carried to the couch. He grinned, and threw an arm over Tony's chest.

"This was your plan, Tony. You should have thought of that before." He closed his eyes and ignored Tony's mutters, idly considering where he could find a length of soft rope.


End file.
